The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and particularly to flower storage and display devices as used by florists.
The price for a given flower is generally a function of flower stem length. The longer the stem, the higher the price. Long flower stems allow greater versatility in flower arrangements. For this reason, flowers with long stems are more valuable to florists. Preservation of stem length in the care, display and storage of flower products maximizes revenue available from a given flower. Thus, a florist will always preserve the maximum stem length of a given flower in order to maximize revenue from that flower product.
Most flowers are shipped to floral shops in a dehydrated condition. It is necessary for the florist to then store and display the flowers in display bucket which must both hydrate the flowers and provide an acceptable storage and display arrangement. Generally, the flowers are stored and displayed in what will be called herein a "storage bucket" which allows the bottom end of the stem to rest within a body of water in order to hydrate the flower while the flower is stored and displayed in the floral shop. These storage and display buckets used by florists are decorative buckets appropriate for display of flowers to customers, not just general purpose utility buckets. Thus, storage buckets for a florist must be of a certain type of bucket suitable for use in the presentation of flower products for sale. There is a limited selection of such buckets typically available to florists and there are standard sized storage buckets used in most shops.
Many flower varieties are particularly susceptible to damage during hydration, storage and display. For example, the Gerbera Daisy has very long stems, but is susceptible to damage if not properly handled during rehydration. It is important that the stem of the flower be maintained in a desired condition, i.e., straight, when hydrating the flower. If the flower hydrates in a drooped or crooked condition, the stem will assume this shape and the flower will lose value or become useless altogether. It is important, therefore, that the flowers be rehydrated in a straight-stem condition. In this regard, it is important that the bottom end of the stem not rest on the bottom of the storage bucket. If the weight of the flower rests at the stem end on the bucket floor, stem damage and product loss results.
It is known to provide a grid-like structure, e.g., by tape or wire, at the top edge or rim of a storage bucket. The flower stem is inserted through the grid openings. The flower head rests against the grid-like structure in such manner to maintain the weight of the flower against the grid-like structure, rather than the stem resting against the bucket floor. In use of a grid-like structure resting upon the storage bucket rim, the florist typically must cut the stem length to a length less than the height of the standard storage and display bucket. Thus, stem length is typically sacrificed to prevent stem damage during hydration, storage and display.
In another aspect of the storage and display of flower products in a florist shop, it is important that the customer have as much visibility of the flower product as possible. If the customer can see more of the flower the customer need not then rummage through a collection of flowers looking for a suitable selection. Unfortunately, under prior methods of care, storage and display only the flower head is visible and the customers tend to rummage through, and therefore to some extent damage, the flower products when seeking a suitable flower selection.
The subject matter of the present invention addresses these problems of suitable flower care and storage during rehydration, storage and display.